Forgot something I shouldn't had forgotten
by AnimeKittyLover
Summary: A unusal bond. That's all I can say on the matter.


Love. What is it? A emotion? A mere feeling us humans posess? Hinata use to think so, her crush, Naruto. What was so great about the blonde spiked idiot anyway? How in the world did he even gain a girl's affection without noticing her at all? Her lavender eyes dimmed over for a moment, wondering why crushing on someone who doesn't even see you there's really worth it? It was obvious that he was interested more in Sakura than finding out that she was in love with him. Truly loved him. But...that would never be.  
>No matter how hard she wished it to be, it just couldn't.<p>

Sighing, she soon jumps at Kiba's voice, saying that it was her turn to fight. Of course...this was the Chunin Exams. Her chance to prove herself to her father and family that she was worth something, that she wasn't weak. Her challenger, her own cousin Neji. Fear and nervousness swept in and it froze her entirely. It was bad enough that everyone saw her as the weakling they expected but to actually prove them right...no! Charging at him, using months worth of training until she fell onto the ground and couldn't move. Blood. Blood that was hers splattered from her mouth; it was that damn attack he performed on her barely missing it with a counter of her own but it still got her. This can't be the end...not after everything she put herself through. It can't!

And here she was, barely standing, panting and bleeding from the internal wound he caused. Her vision blurred and she coughed up another patch of blood on her jacket. Everything was in slow motion before something blue came in front of her. What...? Why was he here? She thought he went back to his world and realm long ago.

"Y-You...! W-Why didn't you-'' she coughed up another splotch of blood but it, along with a tear that she didn't even noticed that ran down her face was wiped away. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Was his only response before turning his eyes towards the person who attemtped to kill her.

"So...You're Neji." Icy blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Out of the way Trunks. This doesn't concern you." His eyes widen before turning a teal green. "Doesn't concern me? You're about to kill your own cousin and you expect me to just stand by and watch!" Lavender eyes widen. "You were never apart of our realm. Yet, you continued to meddle in affiars that weren't your concern. What did you think was going to happen?" Neji then glares behind him; at Hinata. "And her...Don't think I saw what happened at the training grounds. To fall for someone who'll fail in life is sad-" He was suddenly flying across the room, hitting the wall at a alarming pace but stopped himself in time.

"Y-You're defending her! That weakling..." He didn't even finished his sentence. A hand clamped around his neck dragging him upwards to meet pissed off green almost glowing eyes. "You won't talk of her like that!" he chuckles despite having his windpipe clenched tightly, restricting air to come through. "Don't think you'll get away with this. My family will hear about this." This time Trunks smirked. " Your family? I could care less about them. All I care about is her." Spit suddenly spat itself onto his face.

Using that as a advantage, Neji frees himself from the hold, holding his throat. " You will pay for that! You're going have to do better than that boy." Going into his Trigram stance, he activates his Byakugan. "You...You have no charka!How..." Idiot, no wonder he couldn't sense anything from him in the first place. Unleashing a series of attacks but nothing proved to be effective against the now blonde young man. A blue-yellow glowing blur appeared in front of him before he could preform his Eighty Trigram attack. He punched him square across the jaw knocking the ninja out completely.

Powering down, he turns back towards Hinata walking over to her without a scratch. Just a scowl of annoyance on his face really. How can anyone in their own family kill another soely to jealousy and hatred? Ninjas...teaching their own children how to fight others, turning them into killing machines. All in the name of honor. How disgusting.

Everything else melted away except for the two staring at one another in utter silence. Shifting her feet to the side, Hinata looks down at the stone floor for a moment before looking back up at him again. Not even the sound of Naruto's voice broke the trance now. Those ice blue orbs...they were so different from Naruto's. So full deep and full of emotion. A sudden blush spread over her face. Could...Could she be falling in love with him? Throw away this life in exchange to be along side him?

No verbal words were spoken;they would taint and ruin the air anyway. She felt oddly content in allowing the lavender male kiss her, she felt safe. Warm. Happy, something she thought she would feel when Naruto finally realized her feelings for her but no. That could never be, and she was alright with that. She didn't need him, her protector has alas came to save her and finally take her away from here. For good.


End file.
